Random-ness Wiki RPG: Search and Burden
Rules This is very important - if you want to edit, look at this with sincere focus. #To join the project, you must make a party on this page, then contact either Miroir or Soren to get their approval. #To avoid inconsistencies, a character who appears in one storyline cannot appear in a separate storyline. #Don't vandalise the routes belonging to other people. #'Avoid inappropriate content at all costs.' #Please note that I may ask if I can tweak things to make them balanced. Introduction Random-ness Wiki RPG: Search and Burden is a game created for iOS in 2019, featuring a host of fan favourite Random-ness Wiki characters. The game was created with the same engine as the iOS remakes of Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI. Characters Sanae's Route Party Members Sanae Brand New.png|Sanae Kochiya (Black Mage) Goddess on Earth.png|Azura (White Mage) Lillie SM.png|Lillie (Time Mage) Susanna.png|Susie (Blue Mage) NPCs Jasmine Rosez.jpg|Jasmine Rosez, a gardener from Herben Queen Zombonia.jpg|Zombonia, the queen of zombies Queen Camilla.jpeg|Camilla, the queen of Cyrkensia Three Espers.jpeg|The Three Espers (Shiva, Ifrit and Ramuh) Dust's Route TBA Marisa's Route TBA Jibanyan's Route Party Members jibanyan.png|Jibanyan (Red Mage) snatcher.jpg|The Snatcher (Summoner) Ashley for super smash bros wii u 3ds render by kyon000-d72nf50.png|Ashley (Black Mage) CaptainChurchill.png|Captain Churchill (Cannoneer) Story Sanae's Route Sanae Kochiya finds herself in the centre of a deep forest, unsure of how she ended up here, and finds herself attacked by a group of savage Waddle Dees. She tries to channel the power of Kanako and Suwako, but is unable to do so, and thus resorts to Black Magic to defeat the enemies. Sanae travels further into the forest, and ends up meeting Azura, who she saves from another group of Waddle Dees. Azura thanks Sanae before the two go their separate ways. Some time later, however, Sanae is attacked by a Whispy Woods Jr, and Azura returns to assist her. Later on, Sanae and Azura meet up with Jasmine Rosez and travel with her for some time, until they see Lillie attacked by a large swarm of Waddle Dees. Jasmine teaches Sanae and Azura about omnicasting spells during the fight, allowing them to rescue Lillie. Lillie joins Sanae and Azura as they travel further along the woods, parting ways with Jasmine at some time. They then meet Susie, who introduces herself and, after demonstrating her Blue Magic ability, agrees to join them. The four then manage to find the way out of the forest, but are suddenly attacked by Whispy Woods as they leave. The group head out of the forest, arriving at the town of Herben. There, they meet up with Jasmine once again. She talks about how there are rumours about a "demon" living in the Misty Lake, which leads to Sanae wanting to "exorcise" it. However, when they go to the Misty Lake, the group find that magical mist is preventing them from getting far. They go back to see Jasmine, who says that she can make a mist-dispelling charm if she can get her hands on a "Seed of Summer". Azura says that she thinks she can find a Seed of Summer in the Ghost Cave, just to the south of the town. However, the cave's entrance is sealed off by flames. By returning to the town and getting hints from the locals, the group manage to gather water from a special spring, that they bring back to the cavern and use to extinguish the fire. Within this cave, the group face groups of zombies, and fends off a group of bats at one point. At the end of the cavern, they meet Queen Zombonia, the leader of the zombies, who seems to be guarding the Seed of Summer. Zombonia decides not to fight, instead summoning Immorticia to deal with the group for her. Immorticia, however, is unsuccessful, giving them a chance to take the Seed of Summer and escape. The group then return to Herben and give the Seed of Summer to Jasmine. She manages to make the charm, which she dubs the "Mist Clearer", and gives it to Sanae. They then head back to the Misty Lake and manage to find the "demon", who turns out to be a mermaid, and stop her destructive rampage. Azura questions what had gotten into that mermaid, then sees a pendant on the lakebed, just like one that she remembered owning. Lillie wonders if there could be a way to get the pendant from the seabed, and the group decide to keep this in mind before heading back to Herben. When the group arrive at Herben, Jasmine goes over to them, wanting to hear what happened at the lake. After hearing about the pendant, Jasmine says that she recalls hearing something about a treasure in Cyrkensia, to the west, that allows one to travel in water. After hearing this, the group say goodbye to Jasmine and head for the west, but not before receiving some items from her to help on their travels. They then travel west, although along the way, they suddenly see a jungle form around them. With the group now separated, each of them heads along an individual path, until the four meet up together. They then take a path along the west, although as they travel, they eventually see something rushing past, which Azura assumes to be a Dark Knight. After the group make it out of the jungle, they find their way to the town of Lushia. They end up finding a few sentient plants there. One of them, Penelopea, says that one of her friends has gone missing in the Snowy Ruins, the remains of a small castle to the north of Lushia. The group go to the ruins and find Penelopea's friend, a sunflower who is being attacked by two harvest goddesses. After they make the goddesses stop attacking her, she thanks them and heads back to Lushia with them. Upon return, the group find out from the plants that there is a tower in Lushia, at the top of which is a seal that can supposedly erase the mountains to the west of the town. Knowing that Cyrkensia is to the west, they find this tower and scale it, finding out that the seal is contained in a sceptre. They decide to take the sceptre with them, and in doing so, the seal is unleashed. The group find that the mountains are not erased, although a path has opened up in them, leading to the Dragon Peaks. As they travel along these peaks, they see another Dark Knight, who seems to summon a cloud-monster to attack them. After the battle ends, the cloud-monster lands a strike on the sceptre, which causes the hex to undo itself. The group are able to escape before the path in the mountains disappears, however. Arriving at Cyrkensia, the group find out that the area is filled with magical barriers. However, by sneaking through underground tunnels, they approach the centre of the city. Along the way, they are attacked by two figures, although they are stopped by Camilla, the queen of Cyrkensia. Camilla mentions how her brother, Leo, has gone missing under unknown circumstances, and how she's being opposed by Seija Kijin, a Dark Knight who intends to "overhaul society". Susie then brings up the treasure that lets one travel in water. Camilla states that she knows what it is, but also notes that she had blindly put it as a prize in a gladiatorial tournament. Therefore, the group make their way to the colosseum, raid the tournament and win. Camilla gives them the treasure as their reward, although soon after, a Dark Knight comes rushing past and casts a spell on the treasure, causing it to unleash water magic that floods Cyrkensia. Camilla points out that there is a device in the opera house that, if activated, will operate a mechanism that will empty the excess water out into the ocean. Giving the group a boat to use, she sets them out to find the opera house - they succeed, and manage to work the device and stem the flood. The group then give their thanks to Camilla, who gives them a rare medicine to show her gratitude. Afterwards, they head back to the Misty Lake, taking a route through a cave made in the mountains as a result of the seal being unleashed. They then reach the lake, using the treasure to travel down to the lakebed. There, they take the pendant from the lakebed, although as they do, they cause a castle to appear in the lake. The group explore the castle, in which they fight a pair of Tsukumogami who claim to be serving "the Dark Knight Leo", which leads to suspicion from the group. After returning, the group head back to Cyrkensia and tell Camilla about this. She mentions that when she last heard, Leo had gone to an island to the north to study magic, and lets them board one of Cyrkensia's boats bound for this island. Once they arrive, the group head to Merlyna, a town of mages. However, they find that all of the mages are hostile to them. After talking to the Great Mage Aurora, they are given a promise to earn the trust of the mages if they can hunt down the Golden Waddle Dee at the top of Tempest Keep, to the east of Merlyna. The group bring the Golden Waddle Dee back, which causes Aurora to trust them. She then reveals that a fraction of magic students from Merlyna had gone missing in the Chaos Shrine, to the far north of the continent. The group set out north, although along the way, they are attacked by monster swarms on a bridge. At the bridge's end, they come face-to-face with Seija, who reveals that she had called for the monsters to attack them before making a quick escape. They then manage to find their way to the shrine, although it proves to be deserted. Seija then shows herself, confirming to the group that this shrine is actually a clone called the "Order Shrine", before attacking them. After being defeated, she states that the real Chaos Shrine is hidden in the sea, and that only a specific ritual can bring it back to the surface. The group go to a town called Cornflower to the Order Shrine's east afterwards, which was previously invisible because of magic cast by Seija. In the town, they meet up with the Time Mage Gladion, who is actually Lillie's brother. After learning of their situation, Gladion reveals that he knows what the ritual is, but can only perform it with a partner, who will be any of the four party members With the ritual performed, the Chaos Shrine is summoned, and the group head over to it. Within the shrine, they encounter Leo, who seems to be in denial of his identity as prince of Cyrkensia, and manage to defeat him. After his defeat, however, Leo summons Seija, confirming the alliance between the two, and casts a spell that destroys the Chaos Shrine, allowing the Dark Knights to make their escape. The group head back to Merlyna, where they find Camilla. After hearing about the recent events, Camilla asks the group if they've heard of Intangir. Regardless of their answer, she explains that Intangir is a demon dwelling beneath the ocean that was sealed away by those of the kingdom Silverna, in the east. With this in mind, she organises for a ship to take the group from the port at Cornflower to Silverna, since she thinks that the Dark Knights might be seeking to revive Intangir. Afterwards, the group head back to Cornflower and travel to Silverna. The city seems deserted at first, although they eventually meet the young prince, Corbett, who states that the kingdom was attacked by a pair of goddesses. Sanae, remembering how she couldn't summon Kanako and Suwako in Whispy's Forest, is led to assume that it was the goddesses of Mysterious Youkai Mountain who attacked the kingdom. Sanae intends to head out to the mountain right away, knowing that it's on the same island as Silverna, but is stopped by Susie. Corbett then convinces the group to talk with his parents, King Cilana and Queen Firliana. During this discussion, it is revealed that Susie once served the king and queen of Silverna, and that Mysterious Youkai Mountain has been sealed off, only permitting human sacrifices to come to it. With assistance from some of the people who have evacuated into the castle, the group disguise themselves, then head over to the mountain posing as sacrifices. To their surprise, they are permitted to enter the mountain by a mysterious voice, which Sanae identifies as Kanako's voice. As they climb the mountain, the group encounter Queen Zombonia again, and are able to defeat her. After the battle, however, Zombonia destroys their disguises before making her escape. In order to avoid their cover being blown, the group hide in a tunnel which leads upwards towards the shrine. The tunnel is full of spikes, however, forcing the group to use the Float spell to travel through it. After making it through the tunnel, the group find themselves in front of the Moriya Shrine on the top of the mountain, where they fight both Kanako and Suwako in succession. After the battles end, it is revealed that Kanako and Suwako were both possessed by Queen Zombonia. Suwako also states that the Dark Knights are at the Floating Island, while Kanako says that in order to get there, one needs to use an airship. The group return to Silverna, which has recovered from the recent attack, and tell the king and queen about what the goddess told them. Cilana says that an airship has been hidden in the basement of the castle, although nobody goes there anymore because the basement is filled with hazards and monsters. The group decide to explore the basement, using Float to get past the hazards, until they come to a dead end. Here, Susie notices inscriptions that she recognises from her time at the castle, and places her hairpin in the centre of the inscriptions. This causes an area to open up, revealing the space where the airship was hidden. Meanwhile, Leo and Seija are seen making a concoction that will be able to revive Intangir, although it becomes clear that they can't complete the concoction. Realising this, Leo mercilessly kills Seija with Brynhildr magic and takes her soul, hoping that it will be enough to complete the concoction. At the same time, the player's party meets up with Cilana and Firliana once again. Cilana explains that the airship is ready for use whenever they need it, while Firliana mentions a song that can, with power from a certain relic, weaken the power of the Dark Knights. She says that the song is called "Lost in Thoughts All Alone", and Azura says that she knows that song before revealing the pendant she found in the lake. After their meeting with the king and queen, the group take the airship and fly to the Floating Island. As they travel along the island, they eventually come across Leo, who seems to have finished the concoction by this stage. He reveals that he was responsible for creating the jungle near Herben with Brynhildr magic, and that he intends to revive Intangir with it. Azura takes her chance to sing "Lost in Thoughts All Alone", which reveals that the Dark Knight they are facing is not the real Leo at all, instead being a monster called the Dusk Knight. The group manage to defeat the Dusk Knight, although while they are distracted, the concoction succeeds in reviving Intangir. However, the group are able to defeat Intangir as well. After Intangir is sealed once again, the group are about to return the airship to Silverna, only for a void to emerge, drawing them in to an unknown place. The pendant from the lake is left behind, and the real Leo is seen taking it. Dust’s Route Dust is a young knight in the town of Starrest, and one of the main protects if the queen Bluestar along with head knight Redtail, Lionheart, Whitestorm and Tigerclaw. After a tiresome battle with the rival town Swampwallow, Dust hears from knight apprentice Ravenpaw that Redtail was murdered. Longtail, another knight, believes that a knight from Swampwallow, Sleekminister or Smoothvale, But Dust doubts. He is then sent on a journey to find the assassinator by Bluestar, who promotes Lionheart as the lead knight. Dust encounters Manic, a thief who he believes is Retail’s assassinator, and tries to prove him guilty to Lionheart, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe. After finding enough evidence to prove Manic isn’t the killer, Manic is sent with Dust to find the assassinator. Dust and Manic see Tigerclaw trying to steal a young pup’s money, as she pleads that she needs it in order to make sure her father lives, but Tigerclaw doesn’t listen. Dust walks up to Tigerclaw and threatens to chop him to pieces with his sword, which Tigerclaw replys by cowering away. The Pup, who introduces herself as Pinto Rappa, joins Dust and Manic, despite Dust not wanting a child to join his mission. The trio walk into a bar and encounter one of the dancers, a young human girl named Luna Tsukino. After the bar gets attacked by warriors from Sleekminister, Luna shows off her Sailor Senshi form and joins the crew. The gang reports to Bluestar, telling her that they haven’t found the killer. Bluestar then sends Ravenpaw with them, saying that “He might have some idea of the killer. He was at the battle.”. Ravenpaw then tells the gang that Tigerclaw was the killer, and the tale he told Bluestar and the knights was a lie. Pinto, shocked about that she wasn’t told about the assasination, runs off in anger about the secrets hidden from her. Pinto is then captured by Tigerclaw and Darkstripe, who threatens to kill her. Dust, Manic and Luna come in time and defeat them, but not after Pinto finds a mysterious music box, which she puts around her neck. TBC Gameplay Being an RPG, the player has to explore the overworld, fulfilling a long chain of objectives. While on the overworld, and while in dungeons, the player may fight formations of enemies. During these battles, the Active Time Battle gauges of all party members and enemies fill up over time. Once a character's ATB gauge is full, they may take an action. The actions available to the player are as follows... *Attack: Attack an enemy with your equipped weapon. *Ability: Use a character-specific ability, including Magic. *Defend: Guard against enemy attacks. *Item: Use a healing item. Additionally, there is a button in the top left of the screen that, if held down, gives the ability to run away from a battle. All characters and enemies have six stats - HP determines how much damage they can tolerate, MP is used to cast magic, Strength determines the damage dealt by physical attacks, Stamina determines defence against attacks, Magic determines the effect of magic abilities and Speed determines the speed at which the ATB gauge fills. Items There are two types of items - Healing Items, which can be used during or outside of battle, and Equipment. Each character can equip a Weapon, Armour, Headwear and two Relics. Also, some weapons, armour and hats can cast certain Black Magic, White Magic and Time Magic if used as an item. If an item is sold at a shop, half of its price is earned. Healing Items Other Items These items can only be used in battle. Weapons Staffs Staffs can be used by Azura and Lillie. Rods Rods can be used by Sanae and Susie. Armour Robes Robes can be used by Sanae, Azura, Lillie and Susie. Headwear Hats Hats can be used by Sanae, Azura, Lillie and Susie. Relics Abilities Magic Certain party members can learn magic spells by reaching certain levels. Magic can be very useful, although using it drains a character's MP. Once they run out of MP, they cannot cast magic until they restore their MP. In general, magic cannot miss, unless the caster has Blind status, although there are some exceptions to this. It should be noted that status ailments, save for Slow and Sap, cannot be inflicted on bosses. Black Magic Learned by Sanae, Marisa and Ashley. Jibanyan can also learn some Black Magic as Red Magic. White Magic Learned by Azura. Jibanyan can also learn some White Magic as Red Magic. Time Magic Learned by Lillie. Blue Magic Exclusive to Susie, this school of magic is unique in the sense that rather than being learned by level-up, Susie must learn the spells by seeing an enemy use them. She cannot "see" Blue Magic while KO'd, petrified or blinded, however. Enemy Abilities This section lists all of the abilities that are not available to the player. Despite most of these abilities being akin to magic, they do not require MP to use. Status Ailments *Poison: Victim receives a portion of damage every now and then. Carries on after battle. *Sap: Similar to Poison, but causes smaller amounts of damage at a faster rate. Does not carry on after battle. *Rasp: Similar to Poison, but damages MP instead of HP. Deals less damage at a time than Poison, due to MP values being lower than HP values. Does not carry on after battle. *Blind: Victim has reduced accuracy. Carries on after battle. *Silence: Victim cannot cast magic. Carries on after battle. *Sleep: Victim cannot act until they wake up. The time needed to wake up is based on the victim's Speed. Physical attacks will cause the victim to instantly wake up. Does not carry on after battle. *Paralyse: Victim cannot act until they recover. The time needed to recover is based on the victim's Spirit. Does not carry on after battle. *Stop: Victim's ATB gauge does not fill until they recover. The time needed to recover is based on the victim's Speed. Does not carry on after battle. *Berserk: Victim will automatically launch a physical attack whenever their turn comes up. Does not carry on after battle. Enemies Enemies marked with a * are faced as either bosses or mid-bosses. Note that if an enemy's weakness is listed as "Undead", it means that the enemy is automatically weak to fire and light, takes damage from healing and revival spells, and is healed by instant death spells. Sanae's Route The reason why enemies are more powerful in this route is because the player has access to supportive magic. Jibanyan's Route